oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Service Club/Service Club Sign
Outside the room the Service Club occupies is a typical classroom sign. It is initially blank, but throughout the series 26 stickers are added to it. Coincidentally there are the same number of stickers as there are total episodes not including the OVA's. However, the 13th sticker appears in the first OVA.Needs Confirmation. It is unclear if the stickers relate to the episode. It is rumoured to be Yui Yuigahama that puts them on the sign. There is a pattern of new stickers being put up when 2 conditions are met. # After a request has been solved. # Shortly before or after a new request is received. A potential 3rd condition is that Yui must be around to place a sticker. As it appears no stickers are placed when she is absent from the club. Stickers Season 1 The first/bottom row of stickers starts in the first season. (Stickers 1-13) # The 1st sticker is a pink and white skull & crossbones wearing a top hat. There is a pink bow on the hat and pink heart beside the skull. It is seen in Episode 2 just before Zaimokuza is introduced. # The 2nd sticker is of two strawberries and a small daisy flower. It is seen in Episode 3 just before Yui brings Totsuka to the club with his request. # The 3rd sticker is a small character consisting of a purple mushroom with yellow dots for a head, and a small face on the stalk. It is seen in Episode 4 shortly before Hayato comes to request the Service Club's help. # The 4th sticker is a cupcake with green icing and a cherry on top. It is seen in Episode 5 after Taishi requests that the Service Club help his sister. # The 5th sticker is a pink ridged circle with 2 small bears in the center. # The 6th sticker is a blue circle with a face on it and a pink lightning bolt through it. It has the word "ROCK" under it in different coloured letters. # The 7th sticker is a purple and pink butterfly. # The 8th sticker is of 2 mushrooms with faces. One is blue, the other is red. # The 9th sticker is of 2 red roses. Stickers 5 - 9 all appear in Episode 10. These stickers are shown on the sign after the first Culture Festival meeting. And immediately before Sagami asks the Service Club for help. # The 10th sticker is a large hamburger and some stars. # The 11th sticker is a pink and purple guitar, with a small heart shape beside it. Stickers 10 - 11 appear in Episode 12. The sign is shown after Hachiman is finished cleaning at the Culture Festival and returns to the Service Club. # The 12th sticker is a red high heel or stiletto. It is seen in Episode 13 after the Athletic Festival wrap up. # The 13th sticker is a jeweled crown. It is first seen in OVA 1, right after the cooking contest,http://ameblo.jp/junsb/theme14-10019720745.html and briefly during the first version intro for Season 2. Season 2 The second row of stickers starts in the second season. (Stickers 14-26) # The 1st (14th) sticker is a black and yellow alarm clock with red accents to make it appear as if its ringing. It also has the words "WAKE UP" above it. It is shown in Season 2 Episode 1 after Hachiman's status update and before Hayato brings Tobe to the Service club with his request. # The 2nd (15th) sticker is a dark blue star with yellow dots on it and a yellow outline. # The 3rd (16th) sticker is a cruller pastry/doughnut. # The 4th (17th) sticker appears to be an ornate ball or coin. # The 5th (18th) sticker appears to be two white characters on a green background. The characters look like either chubby pikmin or an upright Chikorita. # The 6th (19th) sticker is of two multi-coloured hearts. # The 7th (20th) sticker is a small white duckling. # The 8th (21st) sticker is of two white bell flowers. # The 9th (22nd) sticker is of Pan-san the Panda, a popular Destinyland mascot. Stickers 15 - 22 appear in Season 2 Episode 9. The sign is shown immediately after the intro (Before they go to Destinyland). # The 10th (23rd) sticker is a winking sun on a red and black backdrop. It is seen in Season 2 Episode 10 immediately after the intro. # The 11th (24th) sticker is a pink and red object that could be a flower. It is seen in Season 2 Episode 11 just before Yumiko goes to the Service Club with her request. # The 12th (25th) sticker could be a necklace or a whale, it also resembles the Ocarina of Time. # The 13th (26th) sticker is the word "Thanks!" in different coloured letters. Stickers 25 - 26 appear in Season 2 Episode 13. It is the very first screen of the episode. # Sticker 24.5. In OVA ZOKU half of the 25th sticker is shown.Half of the sticker is shown because OVA ZOKU takes place between Episodes 11 and 12 of Season 2. This supports the 1 sticker per episode theory.Chronologically it is seen before Season 2 Episode 13. But in release order it is seen last. The sign is seen immediately after the intro. Episodes Without New Stickers. * Episode 1 - The sign is shown to be blank, right before Shizuka introduces Hachiman to Yukino and requests that she "fix" him. * Episode 6 - The sign still has the same 4 stickers as the previous episode. It is shown shortly before Shizuka stops by to request that the Service Club "replenish it's human resources". And It's shown again before the reconciliation with Yui. *Episode 7 - It is the beginning of the Summer Break/Camp arc. *Episode 8 *Episode 9 - The conclusion of the Summer Break/Camp arc. They are at school briefly, but the sign is not shown. *Episode 11 - Start of the Culture Festival arc. The sign is not shown. *Season 2 Episode 2 - They are in Kyoto. *Season 2 Episode 3 - The sign is shown just before Hachiman returns to the club room on the first day back from Kyoto. *Season 2 Episode 4 *Season 2 Episode 5 - The sign is shown after Hachiman convinces Isshiki to run for president. Before he returns to the club to inform Yui and Yukino about what happened. *Season 2 Episode 6 - The sign is shown when Yui and Hachiman go to the Service Club together. *Season 2 Episode 7 - The sign is shown as Hachiman and Yui talk outside the Service Club. *Season 2 Episode 8 - The sign is shown after Hachiman stays up all night thinking about his actions. And before he enters the Service Club the next day. *Season 2 Episode 12 - The sign is shown as Hachiman talks to Yui briefly outside the clubroom. However the angle is not clear enough to see all of the stickers. The Episode Theory The number of stickers corresponds with the number of episodes, excluding the OVAs (OVA 1 and OVA Zoku). The stickers could indicate a timeline of sorts. The stickers also relate to each episode in some way. Some evidence: OVA 1 * 13 Stickers are seen on the Service Club sign in OVA 1, indicating OVA comes after episode 13. * OVA 1 is part of Volume 7.5, half of which (including Side A/the ova material) takes place in the fall/autumn, after Episode 13. * While OVA 1 has no actual timeline, Yui is wearing a vest addition to her uniform indicating cooler weather, or the fall/autumn. OVA Zoku * OVA Zoku is from Volume 10.5, in between Volume 10 and Volume 11. * In OVA Zoku, half of the 24th sticker is shown because OVA ZOKU takes place midway through Episode 12 of Season 2. Sticker Meaning * The Yui Theory It is assumed that Yui is the one adding stickers to the sign. Whenever a request is fulfilled, and she returns to the club room a new sticker appears. Some evidence supporting this: * She has similar stickers on her bag and phone. * Stickers are not put on the sign when she is absent from club/school. For Example: ** After her argument with Hachiman in episode 5. ** During the summer break arc. ** When away in Kyoto. ** When club is suspended for Iroha's student council request. * The following photos. ** One photo appears to be of Yui scheming to put the stickers up. ** And the other photo is of Yukino scolding Yui for the "vandalism". When the episodes were broadcast originally in Japan there were sometimes short intro and outro scenes that were removed from the Blu-ray Disks and many Fan Subs. These photos are from the television outro after Episode 13.https://m.gamer.com.tw/home/creationDetail.php?sn=2431698 Some breaks from the rules are: * In Episode 12 stickers (10-11) appear on the board at some point in the Culture Festival. Yui may have added them at some point, but it doesn't follow the pattern. * In Season 2 Episode 3 no stickers are placed by Yui. She may consider both Tobe's and Ebina's requests (Season 2 Episodes 1-2) to be failures, hence, no new stickers. * In Season 2 Episode 9 eight stickers are placed on the sign. It does not seem to relate to the number of completed requests. But it does match when the Service Club returns to normal. Gallery EP1 Service Club Sign Blank.png EP2 Service Club Sign.png EP3 Service Club Sign.png EP4 Service Club Sign.png EP5 Service Club Sign.png EP6 Service Club Sign.png StickersS1.jpg S2 EP13 Service Club Sign.png References Category:Service Club